Disposable stomal devices comprising an open-topped gusseted plastic bag (the open-top is sealed by an elastic band or belt when in use) having an adhesive face plate located near the sealed bottom or a completely sealed bag having such a face plate are in commercial use. The face plate is permanently bonded to the plastic bag and has an outer adhesive layer which attaches to the skin. The device is used by cutting a hole corresponding to the circumference of the stoma in the face plate and pressing the outer adhesive layer against the skin. The disadvantages of using such devices are the difficulty of removal of the filled bag from the skin and in fact for some bags solvent must be applied between the edge of the face plate and the skin to loosen the adhesive and the repeated removal of the bag affixed directly to the skin causes irritation and excoriation.
In order to overcome these problems, it has been proposed to employ the disposable bags described above in combination with peristomal coverings or bandages having a smooth thin polyethylene film backing. The bag is affixed directly to the film backing and the adhesive side of the peristomal covering is attached to the skin. Such coverings will permit removal of the stoma bag shortly after attachment, however, it is found that with time the adhesive bond between the bag face plate and film backing increases in strength to the extent that easy removal is no longer possible.